


Beneath the Sheets

by ExoEl88



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Dominance, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, M/M, Multi, Other Various Kinks, Stripping, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoEl88/pseuds/ExoEl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A corporate scandal at his father's company leaves Taemin completely bankrupt. He's never had to work a day in his life, and now he has nothing. Not a penny to his name, not even a bed to sleep in. </p><p>When one of his friends tells him about a high-ranking prostitution ring, he doesn't want to even consider the possibility... but it's a simple deal, right? Fuck or be fucked by whoever is willing to keep up his luxurious lifestyle. </p><p>It's not bad... until Kim Jongin starts breaking his walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Sheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hums quietly* So... I'm just gonna start by saying that I have no idea what spurred this fic on. I've had it sitting in my idea folder for about 4 or 5 months now, and chatting with my dear friend Cara is what reminded me of it. She encouraged me to post it, so here we are. 
> 
> I dedicate this entire fic to her. Happy Birthday, hun~ I hope you like it!
> 
> (P.S. Endgame is and forever will be TaeKai, but it starts off with some serious TaeKey action. I covered the majority of the kinks in the tags, and more will be added as they appear, as will the "relationships.")

Taemin chews on his lower lip and paces in front of the penthouse suite, nervously toying with the hem of his red silk vest. His stomach feels like it's halfway up his throat. A thin sheen of sweat coats his palms. He's never done this before. He knows what he's supposed to do, and for god's sake, it's not like he's a virgin, but this is new and different and frightening. Can he really do this? He doesn't know who is behind that door. He doesn't know what that person really wants from him.

He already feels disgusted with himself. Prostitution? The word has always been filled with so much disgust and distaste. It's a choice frowned on by so many people all across the world.

But... he's lost everything. His car, his apartment, his credit cards. He only has a suitcase to his name. Hell, his cell phone probably won't work for much longer. At the moment, he has no choice. He's pampered and he knows it. People at a shelter would target him. Going to any of his friends (except Moonkyu who told him about this person to begin with) would result in ridicule for having lost his status and wealth.

He takes a deep breath and tries to look as sexy as he can. It's now or never.

He knocks three times and awaits the response. His own Dolce & Gabana cologne burns the inside of his nose, adding to the building tension. His heart pounds furiously beneath his flesh, roaring in his ears.

The door opens, revealing a handsome man with a sharp, threatening gaze in nothing but a bathrobe. His eyes sear into Taemin's skin. This is the type of man who is dominating and intense. He feels skittish and wants to run. He doesn’t know how to “audition” to be a prostitute. He’s only had very vanilla sex with his past boyfriends...

"Get on the bed." The command sends a shiver down his spine. His gruff voice is deep and low in the quiet of the room.

Taemin moves forward, eyes transfixed on the bed. It's a normal bed for the penthouse, but suddenly, it's intense and frightening. He's going to be fucked into that plush mattress... by a complete stranger, by someone who’s going to decide if he’s “prostitute material.”

Nonetheless, he doesn't allow himself to hesitate. He moves to the bed, spreading his legs and allowing his head to roll back onto the pillow with his eyes closed. The position is suggestive and he knows it. He hopes it’s enough to please this… _Key_ person. He runs his tongue over his lips, starting with the lower one and licking  up to the top lip. He tries to imagine his past boyfriend, but Key is nothing like him.

When Key's cold fingers begin to unbutton his vest, he opens his eyelids halfway. He can feel the cold seeping into his skin through the fabric of his black button down. He's positive that Key can feel his racing heart. He hates how vulnerable he feels beneath him, but what can he do?

"Tell me your limits," Key says, his piercing gaze connecting with Taemin's.

"Uh..." He doesn't know what to say to this. He hasn't ever thought about this before.

Key sighs tiredly, before asking, "Then what aren't you willing to do?"

He's nervous, but he knows that giving limitations will also create limitations on how much he can make in a night. "I'll do anything," he says, trying to sound braver than he is.

"Safeword then," Key says, sliding a freezing cold hand underneath his shirt.

"Ace." The word falls easily past his lips, even though he's never thought about it before.

"Alright."

Taemin doesn't have any time to process the situation before his mouth is being aggressively dominated. Key's tongue, hot and wet, explores his mouth. He doesn't know whether to melt into him or to fight back. He's unsure of what Key wants, so he does a mix of both.

Key's cold hands brush over his hips before they begin to unbutton his shirt. Every touch is like a new wave of electricity, like he’s hyper aware of everything happening here. He feels like he's laying on a bed of needles. He has given Key the power to do whatever he wants to him, and it's terrifying… and thrilling.

An involuntary moan emits from the back of his throat when Key palms his growing erection through his dress pants. He hadn’t expected the touch, and he certainly hadn’t expected it to feel better than it should. A wave of shame washes over him, but it goes as quickly as it came as Key fondles him.

Taemin grips the sheets next to him, squirming a little in desperation for more. His erection strains against his pants from Key’s ministrations.

"Beg," the stern voice commands. Taemin looks up to meet his sharp gaze and swallows nervously.

"Please," he says weakly, unable to maintain the intense eye contact.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me," Taemin says, horribly ashamed of himself. It would be one thing if this was a boyfriend with a domination kink, but... this is all for the money. This is to maintain a semblance of the life he had. This is to become a _whore_. It’s wrong, but he wants it, so, so, badly.

"How do you want it?" Key asks, snapping him from self-pity.

"Anyway you want," Taemin answers, wishing his voice sounded stronger and more confident. It's so obvious how new he is at this.

Key grabs his chin tightly and tilts his head up to force him to look at him dead in the eyes. With every passing second, his heart races. Those feline-like eyes are sharp as steel and send tremors down his spine. He feels impossibly nervous but also so painfully turned on and intrigued. He’s torn between running away or giving into Key’s talented hands.

The undeniable fact is that he doesn't have to be here. He doesn't have to do this to himself. This staring contest right now is Key’s way of giving him a chance to back out before things go too far. It’s his odd way of showing mercy.

But Taemin doesn't have anything. He won't have a bed to sleep in. He won't have money to pay for his phone. If he goes on the streets, so much worse could happen to him. At least he's getting a nice paycheck for this. His life won't really have to change.

"Fuck me," Taemin breathes almost inaudibly, blinking his eyes closed and ending their strange contest.

"Alright," Key says before tugging his pants down. His still cold hands send goosebumps down his legs until they are around his ankles. He pulls off Taemin's shoes and socks roughly, impatiently.

Now that Taemin isn't quite as skittish, he takes a closer look at him. More importantly, the hard on poking at the soft white bathrobe he wears. It's bigger than he expects, or maybe everything is still overwhelming, but now he's starting to anticipate his every move.

Key pulls his pants off all the way and stands back to stare at Taemin’s naked body.

“Hmmm… not bad for someone your size…” The compliment, apparently, needs to be taken with a grain of salt. “No muscle, though… you don’t work out often, do you?”

“No,” he answers quietly, wishing he could relax under the scrutiny.

“It’ll do. You match well enough to the person you would be replacing if I were to hire you…”

Taemin’s nerves go off again at the possibility of actually being hired… He would have to do this every day… how many times? How many strangers?

He tries to block it out, and he focuses on Key’s body, still covered by the white bathrobe. Creamy skin, toned calves… Taemin’s positive Key has a very attractive body.

A playful smirk crosses the older man’s features at Taemin’s staring. “Mmm, you want to see more?” He toys with the belt wrapped around his waist teasingly. That feline face of his looks impossibly seductive as he tilts his head back and slowly removes the robe, revealing a lean body akin to a dancer’s and a cock surprisingly larger than expected.

Taemin wishes they met under different circumstances, because Key’s definitely the kind of guy Taemin would go after.

But this isn’t a hot one night stand after grinding and flirting in a club for a few hours. This is an audition to work for this man as a prostitute. Taemin probably looks like a blushing virgin to him, and that thought makes him feel a different kind of shame. He wishes he could help it, but he can’t.

Key steps back and beckons him forward with two fingers. Butterflies flutter in his stomach, but he stands from the bed and sheds his unbuttoned shirt. He's not stupid... he knows exactly what Key wants. It hurts his pride as he lowers himself to his knees, but he sucks it up. His blonde hair falls around his face as he looks up at Key for permission.

"Suck." The commanding tone in his voice sends a shiver of arousal down his spine.

His lower lip is trembling as he leans towards Key's cock. He feels so dirty doing such an intimate act under these circumstances. Nonetheless, he presses a kiss to the tip of Key’s cock, licking it softly a few times before slacking his jaw and slowly taking him in deeper. The salty bitter taste of the precum and the girth of his cock is a lot for him to handle. He knows his jaw is going to be sore later. Taemin puts all of his effort into swirling his tongue over the tip instead of more idle thoughts of pain… because that’s what he’s here to do.

Key's icy fingers tangle in his hair as a grunt echoes in the room. Taemin knows he must be doing something to his liking. He hollows his cheeks and bobs his head, taking as much of his cock that he can. It hits against the back of his throat and he almost chokes. Tears prick the corners of his eyes as Key's fingers clutch in his hair harshly, tightening them painfully. His pace is relentless as he fucks Taemin's mouth.

The rough treatment shouldn’t make him so desperately hard, and yet, he finds himself aching to have Key touch him, so he puts forth more effort into the blowjob, caressing the sensitive skin on the inner parts of Key’s thighs, gently squeezing his sack. Key moans and arches into him, pulling even harder at his hair. “Fuck…” he groans, pulling Taemin off and pushing him onto the bed. “That was better than expected, kid.”

He looks up at Key, wondering how lewd and well-fucked he looks right now. He can feel the heat in his cheeks, the water in his eyes, the imprint of Key’s slender fingers tangled in his hair. They’ve barely done anything, and Taemin already feels wrecked.

The air is thick with tension as Key moves slowly over Taemin like a panther watching his prey. His eyes, so intimidatingly beautiful, meet his, and Taemin is glad that he’s on a bed. If looks could fuck him, Key’s look does. Those eyes penetrate him in the most intimate way without ever actually doing anything.

“Fuck me,” he breathes before he even realizes what he said.

That’s all it takes for his smooth pink lips attack his. Taemin melts against the bed, allowing Key to do as he pleases. He sucks on his bottom lip, driving Taemin absolutely crazy. He needs more than that, so he mewls into his mouth as a plea for more. He lets his hands roam down Key’s toned stomach, about to touch his cock when Key chuckles against his cheek.

The man pulls back and nips along his jawline, over to his ear as he grabs both of Taemin’s wrists, pinning them above. “No touching unless I say you can.” His voice reverberates in his ear and sends another involuntary shiver down his spine.

“Key, please,” he whines, hands curling into fists. “Please.”

The feline-like man pulls back from his ear with a devilish smirk. “Stay like that or I’ll have to punish you.”

The words send a bolt of electricity through his body as he imagines what punishment with Key would be like. He remains in the same position despite his desperation to move, to be touched. Key stands and opens a drawer, pulling out lube, a condom, and handcuffs.

His heart races in his chest, and reality sinks in.

This is really happening.

He’s really doing this.

He doesn’t have any more time to dwell on it, as Key looms over him with the handcuffs. The intense gaze this time seems a little softer as he grabs one of Taemin’s wrists to put a handcuff on it.

“Last chance to back out,” Key warns in that strangely deep voice of his.

Taemin chews on his lower lip and tries to collect himself. “I’m good.”

“You don’t look it,” the man replies, voice low and seductive.

“Key, fuck me already,” he says, meeting his gaze with as much confidence as he can muster right now. Not only is he painfully hard, but he needs this. He needs some sort of job and he has no skills in particular, at least… nothing that will get him a paycheck. He’s already spent days agonising over what to apply for and where to stay. Moonkyu, as nice as he is, is a horrible reminder of the shame that comes with losing everything… He can’t stay there any longer. He can’t stand being around his family right now. “Please, _please_ ,” he begs desperately.

Key smirks and says, “Remember, you asked for it.”

Taemin nods, and Key locks the handcuffs around his wrists. The cold metal raises goosebumps on the skin of his arms. He’s never been in a situation like this; a mix of arousal and fear. He’s torn between wanting Key to fuck him mercilessly and running away.

But now he’s locked in, and he isn’t going anywhere. Key is going to do whatever he wants with his body. The thought alone sends a shiver down his spine in anticipation. Something about Key is impossibly sexy; almost as if he oozes confidence and nonchalance.

His fingers, though cold before, now feel warm against his exposed skin as he strokes his arm softly, rubbing small circles over it, almost tenderly. “Remember your safe word,” he says right before he tangles his hand in the younger’s hair.

He lets out a surprised yelp as Key presses their lips together, anything but soft and sweet. The sudden change makes his head spin; it feels like too much but he still wants more. He strains against his cuffs, momentarily forgetting that he’s bound and unable to touch Key. He can feel those smooth lips curl into a smirk against his own, and he perhaps too eagerly gives Key access.

Before sliding his tongue in, Key takes in the younger’s lower lip between his teeth. Despite the tiny sparks of pain, he can also feel pleasure growing stronger. He hadn’t ever considered himself a masochist, but… now he’s starting to reconsider.

He mewls against his lips, dying for more. Key obliges shortly after, flicking his tongue inside and completely dominating Taemin. He attempts to fight for the upper hand in the kiss but fails. Key is so strong, so intense. His experience is a wonderful weapon, and it hits Taemin everywhere he’s weak.

A small moan rumbles in his throat as Key’s hand tightens in his hair, pulling at the roots. The older man’s other hand strokes his inner thigh, carefully avoiding his erection on purpose.

When the older pulls away, Taemin pants, “Fuck, _more_.”

“More what?” Key asks, sitting back and rubbing small circles into the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh. He nips at a nipple, causing Taemin to arch his back.

“Fuck me already,” the blonde demands, pulling on his handcuffs. It’s frustrating that he can’t even touch himself. His cock is practically throbbing with the need to be touched.

“Ah, so needy,” Key murmurs against his chest, sucking and nibbling on his erect pink stud, pinching the other with his thumb and forefinger.

Taemin presses his lips into a fine line to keep from crying out. He swallows a moan back as Key’s tongue soothingly laps over the nipple he bit.

The sudden back and forth between soft and rough treatment is too much for him to handle; both are turning him on and making it harder for him not to endlessly beg. He still has too much pride for that.

“Trying to keep quiet, I see,” the dark haired man whispers against his skin, nipping up to his ear. “I bet I can make you scream.” His teeth bite sharply into his earlobe, and he cries out involuntarily.

“Key, oh god,” he whines, feeling ashamed and still so fucking turned on at the same time.

The breathy chuckle in his ear sends shivers down his spine. “That’s more like it,” he replies smugly, pressing a kiss to the red mark he just made.

“Please,” he begs quietly, arching his back and breathing heavily. “Please.”

“Not yet,” Key whispers, moving his hands to spread Taemin’s legs.

He complies all too easily, sliding them apart in hopes that Key will just touch him already. Of course, it’s not that simple. Once they are as far as he can make them go, Key stands and walks over to the nightstand to grab… his phone?

“Key,” he breathes, trying not to sound desperate or annoyed. “What are you doing?”

“Pictures, kid. A client is going to want to see you before they have you,” Key answers smoothly.

But it feels like a bucket of ice water is being dumped on him as he realizes that that’s exactly what’s happening here. It’s some sort of test, some sort of training. Not a hot one night stand. In his lust, he nearly forgot.

He sucks up all of his reservations though, and nods. He shifts to pose in the most seductive ways he can think of, and Key doesn’t argue nor correct him. It’s strange to have photos being taken of him in this state, but what can he do? He just hates being reminded of the reality he’s in right now.

Key puts the phone away after a few moments and rolls on a condom. Taemin can’t take his eyes off the beautiful body of the man in front of him. How could someone so intimidating be so gorgeous?

Taemin realizes he’s no longer scared; just painfully turned on and thrilled for more. He anticipates Key’s every move and does his best to accommodate. Key grabs the lube and drips some on the tip of the younger’s cock, letting it slowly drip down naturally. It drives him crazy and he rolls his head back against the pillow. “Key, fuck, touch me already,” he begs, gasping as the cool gel rolls down his cock.

“You’re so desperate for more,” the older replies with a smirk. “I’m worried that you’ll finish too soon.”

A shiver runs down his spine at the words as he thinks of Key stopping him from cumming. “Oh god, _please_ ,” he whines, but then realizes that he’s done exactly as Key wants and sighs in frustration. “You’re driving me crazy.”

“That’s the point,” Key says, squeezing lube onto his fingers. “I’m going to make you beg for release, all night long, and you can’t stop me… tonight, you’re mine to play with.”

He whines in frustration and strains his cuffs again. The thought of not being able to cum all night spurs on the sexual frustration. Key’s feline-like eyes begin to remind him of the Cheshire cat, dark and mysterious and equally frustrating.

The older man runs a lube-covered finger around the ring of his hole, his touch teasing and feather light. If his cock could be any harder, it would be at this kind of touch. It’s maddeningly not enough, and he can’t do anything about it.

“Please,” he moans, breaths heavy and eyes half closed in lust.

“Not yet,” Key murmurs, bending down and kissing the nook of his inner thigh. His hot breath on his sensitive skin sends shocks of pleasure through his body, but it’s still _not enough_. It takes everything in him to keep quiet again, the only small retribution he can achieve like this.

Key begins to lick and nibble, and he gasps at the unexpected finger dipping into his hole briefly. It’s such a painful tease. He needs more, more, _more_.

As he switches thighs, he pushes his finger in deeper and more frequently. He sighs at the little bit of relief, and instantly the touch is gone.

“Key!” he begs, tensing his legs. “Please, please, fuck me already.” His voice is an octave higher already, and it’s horribly humiliating to beg like this, but he can only imagine how well Key can fuck him if he can tease him so badly. He needs more, and fuck, he needs it _now._

Chuckling softly, Key finally wraps a hand around Taemin’s throbbing cock, pumping it slowly from base to tip. The touch feels incredible after so much teasing, like his nerves have been set on fire and are more sensitive than before. The sensation makes him shake in relief as he moans, bucking his hips helplessly into Key’s talented hand.

Much to his surprise, Key doesn’t stop; he only slows his pace and puts more effort into making Taemin writhe below him. He dips his thumb into the slit, and Taemin whines from the back of his throat. “K-Key,” he gasps, aching for more.

The older man speeds up slightly and tightens his fist as he pumps. “God, please, more,” Taemin moans in a mantra, too lost in the pleasure he’s finally receiving. Key fondles his balls with his other hand, and Taemin can feel his orgasm building. As he wordlessly begs for more by arching his back, Key’s speed increases again. It feels so good, so nice. He stops paying attention to holding back moans or whimpers of pleasure. All he can think about is those hands, pumping him oh so fast, and it’s everything he needs. He’s so close. He’s seconds away from finally cumming, hard and hot, when Key’ hand vanishes.

He whines and his whole body heaves in frustration. “Key,” he cries, body shaking as he comes down from the edge. “Key, oh god, please, please.” He hates how desperate he is, but it doesn’t matter because he needs Key to _let him cum._

“How are you feeling?” he asks, still with a devilishly smug tone in his voice.

“I need more.” To Taemin’s credit, he did his best to sound calm and not as frustrated as he is.

“Mmm… of course you do,” Key says with a tilt of his head. “You’re so needy. Tell me exactly what you want me to do, and maybe I’ll consider doing it.”

Though he wants to scream in annoyance, he doesn’t. He takes a few shaky breaths and takes a second to reply. “I want you to push your fingers into me, one by one,” he starts, trying to let his imagination guide his words. “Until I’m stretched just enough for you to push your cock in my tight hole… and fuck me until I can’t even remember my own name.”

Key looks at him with those intense, feline eyes and nods. “I think I can do that.” He attacks Taemin’s lips again, locking them together and toying with his tongue. The kiss isn’t dominating like the last one, and it slowly registers to Taemin what Key is doing to him. He’s trying to show that Taemin will need to adapt to his partner in bed. Does his client want a pretty boy to dominate, or someone more feisty?

In his lust-fogged brain, the teasing is starting to make sense. He relaxes against the mattress, enjoying Key’s lips because he knows that’s all he’s got right now.

Just as that thought crosses his mind, of course Key starts to finger him again, this time with two fingers instead of one. He wishes he could pull the older man closer, but he can’t do a damned thing with his arms bound to the headboard. He gasps into Key’s mouth, softly moaning at the touch.

He curls his fingers just right, and Taemin’s vision goes blurry and his breath hitches  when Key prods his prostate expertly. The touch makes him arch his back involuntarily; he needs Key’s fingers deeper inside him, pressing harder.

The older man nips down to Taemin’s collarbone to bite and suck a red spot into the skin there as he scissors his fingers; pushing them deeper and stretching him wider, occasionally massaging his sweet spot teasingly.

He mentally prepares himself for another edging as those talented fingers increase in speed. His breath is shallow as Key thrusts in and out, adding a third finger. He can’t contain his wanton moans or his lewd whimpers. He’s hard, he’s hot, he’s needy. All he wants is for Key to fuck him and let him cum.

His body trembles as he reaches the edge of orgasm again, chest heaving and he’s almost there, he’s so close--

And Key stops, leaving his fingers deep inside him, teasingly still on his prostate. With a high pitched whine, he collects himself as the waves of oversensitivity hit him. He feels like he’s suspended in pleasure; trapped and locked without release. It’s too much, he’s so desperate. He’s ready to cry in frustration, and he can’t even remember the last time he cried.

“Key, I’m begging you, let me cum,” he pleads, hands clenching into fists in the handcuffs. “Please.” All the shameless begging brings another one of those god forsaken smirks on those beautiful lips, and it makes Taemin shake with lust. “Please,” he adds, trying to take deeper breaths and regain some self-control.

“Mmm, your voice sounds nice when you beg,” Key hums into the skin of his neck. “Beg more for me.”

Taemin mewls in frustration, slapping his arms back against the mattress. “Please, Key, please let me cum. I’ll do anything.” He’s never sounded so needy or so desperate ever before, but there’s a first time for everything. He needs release; this is the first time he’s been tested so hard on self-restraint.

“Anything?” Key questions, and Taemin envies the composure he has right now. Will Taemin ever be able to control himself like that, too?

“Anything,” he repeats as cooly as he can.

“Mmm… have you ever tried breathplay?” Key asks.

Taemin stiffens nervously, because he’d never even tried bondage before this moment. Breath play would mean he couldn’t use his safe word if it ever got to be too much. He shakes his head once he’s recovered from the initial wave of nerves. “No… I haven’t.”

“Are you open to trying?” the man asks, face devoid of any real tells of how he feels. If Taemin says no, would that make is so he doesn’t get the job? Besides, he said he’d be up for anything… he’s said that a few times tonight.

“I’m open to trying,” he says quietly, trying not to be too nervous. Key definitely knows what he’s doing… and this requires so much trust. Key has at least proven that he isn’t going to do anything Taemin isn’t comfortable with. If it’s too much, he’s sure Key will stop.

“Keep your eyes closed. When you need a breath, open them. I’ll go easy on you,” the words are spoken softly, and Taemin does feel safe enough to try. He nods and closes his eyes, now hyper-aware of his breathing.

Key’s hand covers his lips, not constricting airflow yet. The anticipation almost kills him. The nerves that had previously gone away come back ten times stronger. He takes one deep breath, and then Key’s hand tightens and closes his nose. It’s not too startling at first, but soon he begins to feel desperate… His oxygen hasn’t ever been cut off like this before. It had always been from pool water or something of the sort.

This weird feeling in his chest begins to make him panic a little. His eyes fly open, and immediately Key’s hand lets him go. He gasps, greedy for air. It’s a different form of relief. He doesn’t know whether he likes it or not yet, but he’s not unwilling to try again. He collects himself for a few moments, looking up into Key’s cat-like eyes.

He’s surprised to see his gaze soft, but it comforts him so much that he doesn’t comment. His breathing evens out, and he nods softly before closing his eyes.

This time, Key is fingering him with his other free hand when his airflow stops. The sensations feel stronger, but he can’t cry out in the same way. His moans and whines are all blocked and soft. His body shakes with the pleasure as his mind hazes over. It feels so good, so intense to be touched again.

But he needs air, desperately. He opens his eyes, and Key doesn’t even hesitate to let go. The return of oxygen makes him feel light-headed and tingly, and the sensation isn’t unpleasant. Strange, but something he supposes he could do again if a client he trusted wanted it.

He throws his head back onto the pillow as Key probs his prostate, his chest heaving as he gasps for air. His cock seems to throb harder, but he’s so spent already that he can’t quite beg for more.

Key gently plays with his ear with the hand that had previously been limiting his breath. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel dizzy,” he replies, his voice breathy and soft.

“You did good, especially for a first time,” Key murmurs quietly. “You deserve a reward.”

Taemin perks up a bit at that, looking up at him as he pulls his fingers out. He puts one hand on his hip, one hand on his own cock to line it up to Taemin’s hole. Key pushes in slowly at first, but the angle is just right. Taemin arches his back and moans, finally getting the relief he needs, especially when Key begins to pump his cock in tandem with his hips.

He gyrates his hips as he thrusts, and Taemin is already so close to cumming. The hand on his cock, the constant battering of his prostate, his sensitivity from being edged, all of it is too much already.

“Cum for me,” Key murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to the nape of Taemin’s neck.

He cries out in pleasure with Key’s name on his lips as he finally cums, streams of white coating their stomachs. Though he was being gentle and sweet, Key continue to fuck him post-orgasm, when he’s the most sensitive.

He’s trembling by the time Key finally moans and heaves with his own climax, collapsing on top of him. He doesn’t have a clue what to say, so he just tries to collect himself and recover. This night, though nerve wracking and intimidating, was also amazing, too. Right now, he’s too tired to feel ashamed or guilty for enjoying it.

Key shifts off of him, slowly, like he too is exhausted from their romp. He swiftly unlocks the handcuffs, and rubs his wrists softly.

Taemin now realizes how badly they hurt, and how prickly his arms are from lack of bloodflow. In the morning, it’ll be a thousand times worse. He curls in on himself, cradling his arms. He’s so sleepy, he doesn’t really want to think of anything else.

“Normally… I’d ask you to leave, but I know this was quite an ordeal for you,” Key murmurs, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. “You can stay for tonight. I’m going to grab some painkillers for you and a washcloth. You’ll thank me in the morning.”

Looking at him as he walks, Taemin wonders why he was so intimidated to begin with. Key’s unexpectedly soft for someone who runs a prostitution ring… That’s his last thought before sleep takes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo... How did you guys like it? *hides* 
> 
> This is the kinkiest thing I have ever written, EVER. I'd love feedback, or suggestions on kinks or pairings for future chapters. When I tagged this as Taemin/Everyone, I mean it. It'll be a while before he meets Jongin, and even longer for their relationship to develop.
> 
> Okay, enough with the rambling. Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are all insanely appreciated, and thank you SO MUCH for taking the time to read to begin with. It means a lot to me~~


End file.
